There are Boyfriends
by A Muggle-Born Writter
Summary: There are boyfriends. And there are boyfriends like Sirius. Warnings inside. Remus' POV.


**There are Boyfriends**

**Author:** A Muggle-born Writer

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance

**Time-line: **Voldemort I (1978 – 1981)

**Warnings:** Man x Man Love; Fluffy and cheesy, may be a bit OC

**Pairing:** Remus Lupin x Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: **Remus and Sirius, and the Harry Potter Series aren't mine (no matter how much I wish they were.)

**Summary:** _There are boyfriends. And there are boyfriends like Sirius._

**Author's Note:** Jus something that came over me. I am satisfied with it. If you want a second chapter, just tell me in a review, but I planned this as a one-shot.

"_The way to love anything, is to realize it may be lost"_

There are boyfriends. Then there are loving, kind boyfriends, who make vows to love you forever and never let you go. And then there are boyfriends like Sirius.

Sirius never made vows of love to me. Not once.

He never said he would never let me go.

He never said he loved me.

But I know. I know all of this is true, because he shows it. Like when we're lying awake at the bed, and he hugs me and whispers sweet things to me. Or when we have sex, and he's always so gentle to me. And when we walk together, he always takes my hand and don't give a damn to the people who stare at us, and kisses me with passion, pissing them even more, clearly saying: _I love him, and I don't care if you hate me for it._ How he strives to never hurt me. Takes care of me before and after a full moon. Never fails to bring a smile to my face. He has loved me in these two years more than anyone has ever loved me.

And still I'm afraid.

I'm afraid I'm nothing more than a phase to him, and as the time goes by he'll get bored of me and throw me away. That he thinks all of this, all of _us_ were nothing more than a mistake. And I'll be alone again. Alone like I've been before him.

But I also think he is scared. Never in his life his parents said an "I love you" to him, and he might be confused about love. He may have never told me of his love because he doesn't even know what it is. But, if it feels so right to him as it feels to me, he shouldn't doubt it. I love more than I ever thought it was possible, I feel like those girls in the muggle romances I used to read, like Romeo and Juliet. And I've never told him all of this. Because I'm a bloody coward, and I'm afraid that if I tell him of my feelings he'll be even more confused and break us up.

Yeah, this whole situation is troublesome.

Today, as he came back from work, he was nervous. Not hysterical or angry, but nervous. Anxious. Like he was hiding something, but wanted to show me and was worried about my reaction. Yep, I'm that good at reading people. I think the werewolf sense help. Moony senses fear and another emotions, and Sirius was really afraid of something.

Anyway, we had a silent dinner, and as I was picking a book to read, when Sirius called me in the balcony. It was a beautiful night, the stars all shinning, especially his star. Sirius, the Dog star. The moon was barely in sight, due as tomorrow would be the new moon. My favorite moon.

"Moony? Come here, please." He gestured for me to go near him, and I did so.

He took both of my hands, and stared at me with those beautiful grey eyes full of doubt. "Moony… I've… I've been wanting to tell you something for a while, but never had… courage, maybe? Certainty? Confidence? I don't know. But yesterday, I realized something. If I die tomorrow, fighting against Death Eaters, I don't want to go without telling you this." He took a deep breath and swallowed hard "Remus, I… I love you."

I stared at him speechless, and he continued: "You know, I've never really knew what love was. My parents didn't love each other, or loved me. So I assumed it was what two people felt when _liked_ each other. But after two years with you, Remus, I think I know what love is. Love is to do anything for just a smile from your loved one. Love is to want to hold you're the person close to you and never ever let go. Love is to do anything to protect you loved one. Love is… is what I feel for you, Moony."

I felt tears wetting my eyes. This was by far the most beautiful thing I've ever been told.

Then he squeezed my hands tighter and asked me with a shaken voice: "Do you love me, Moony?"

I gripped his waist and pulled him in a passionate, hot, and yet kind and sweet kiss, while tears rolled over my cheeks. "I heart you with all my love, you silly." I answered after we broke the kiss, and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

He placed his hand on my waist and looked in my eyes with determination: "Remus, would you ever leave me?"

"Never." I answered him without hesitation.

"Even if someone better than me entered your life?' His eyes still held the determination from before, but some insecurity was taking over. I tightened even more my hold against his waist.

"I could never love anyone more than I love you." I assured him.

He looked at me one last time, then kneeled and took my right hand and kissed it before asking. "Remus Jonh Lupin, will you marry me?"

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open and my eyes not believing before answering: "Yes! Of course I will! I can't believe! You- "He cut me with a kiss as he slipped the ring in my ring finger and held me closer.

And that's _why_ the new moon is my favorite moon.


End file.
